Heidi Klum's Backyard Sports
Well Atari had created a Video Game to Focus on Project Runway, Heidi Klum has planned to License for a Backyard Sports Reboot, So i decided to create a fanmade game called "Backyard Sports starring Heidi Klum" so here are my Ideas for the Backyard Sports Series to Rebooted 1. Give Heidi Klum to have her likeness in. 2. Bring Back the Full MLB License (for Sandlot Sluggers) and Full NFL License (for Rookie Rush) and include all the players to be in (more below). 3. Have all the Backyard Kids which will be in the game as Teenagers under a new name the Backyard Teens: Amir Khan, Pablo Sanchez, Tony Delvecchio, Kimmy Eckman, Ronny Dobbs, Achmed Khan, Joey MacAdoo, Sally Dobbs, Marky Dubois, Kenny Kawaguchi, Dante Robinson, Keisha Phillips, Billy Jean Blackwood, Jocinda Smith, Gretchen Hasselhoff, Angela Delvecchio, Lisa Crockett, Maria Luna, Gretchen Hasselhoff, Vicki Kawaguchi, Reese Worthington, Jorge Garcia, Stephanie Morgan, Ernie Steele, Annie Frazier, Ashley Webber, Pete Wheeler, Sidney Webber, Dmitri Petrovich, Ricky Johnson, Jimmy Knuckles, Samantha Pearce, Arthur Chen, Ace Patterson, Mikey Thomas 4. Add Several Project Runway Models which are in the Game as Teens, Here's The List in Order of Season Season 1: Julia Beynon, Audrey Chihocky, Erin Denardo, Melissa Haro, Joy Pursell, Morgan Quinn, Jenny Toth, Allison Zebelian Season 2: Melissa Braiser, Alyssa Daugherty, Shannon Fluet, Rachael Hartzog, Rebecca Holliday, Grace Kelsey, Allison McAtee, Tarah Rodgers Season 3: Camilla Barungi, Katie Champion, Alexandra Donhoeffner, Amanda Fields, Marilinda Rivera, Jia Santos, Nazri Segaro, Moon Yung Season 4: Lauren Browne, Ashley Evans, Jacqueline Miranne, Lisa Nargi, Katie Nelson, Marie Salter, Cheron Smith, Wendi Sullivan Season 5: Alyssa Aparicio, Alex Arace, Kendall Hightower, Shannone Holt, Topacio Pena, Tia Shipman, Xaviera Tytler, Karalyn West Season 6: Lisa Blades, Celine Chua, Matar Cohen, Vanessa Fitzgerald, Tanisha Harper, Kojii Helnwein, Kalyn Hemphill, Katie Sticksel Season 7: Lorena Angjeli, Kasey Ashcraft, Sarah Bell, Alexis Broker, Brandise Danesewich, Monique Darton, Megan Davis, Kelly Gervais, Allison Gingerich, Sophia Lee, Valeria Leonova, Cerri McQuillan, Elizaveta Melnitchenko, Brittany Oldehoff, Holly Ridings, Kristina Sajko Season 8: Sarae Cart, Kaven Jo Caven, Eyen Chorm, Tina Marie Clark, Rose Cook, Cassie Dzienny, Alexandra Palmer, Millana Snow Season 9: Karin Agstam, Carla Barruci, Chelsea Blackburn, Bojana Draskovic, Kenzie Gallo, Meghan Giffin, Sveta Glebova, Kerstin Lechner, Thais Magalhaes, Michel Ann Lienhard-O'Malley, Alyssa Pasek, Tatjana Sinkevica Season 10: Jordan Hathaway, Kailah Lindsey, Sashalee Pallagi, Mayra Rosario, Sonika Shankar, Lacee Teel, Katt Vogel, Lauren Way, Alexandra Wynne 5. Plus Add The Models from the Video Game Version of Project Runway from the People who Brought You the Backyard Sports Series by Atari: Addison, Ashley, Bethany, Cassandra, Collette, Jessica, Juliana, Malyna, Masami, Olivia, Tiffany and 1 other we don't know. 6. I'm adding new Backyard Teens to including Jocelyn Williams (A Filipino Girl), Craig "The Commodore" Thompson (In which he can throw as a Pitcher (in Sandlot Sluggers) and Pass like a Quarterback (in Gridiron Rush) and Alexis "A-Plus" Smith (A 17 Year Old Girl who has an A+ in High School) 7. Retain the Original Audio and voice clips to the original kids, but add new voices (with good effort) to the newer characters. 8. The animation for the newer kids as CLOSE to the Backyard Sports: Sandlot Sluggers & Rookie Rush as possible 9. Sunny Day is back as Commentator for all games 10. Unlimited Create-A-Player Limit . 11. Create-A-Team is now expanded and you can include the City which is based from like Portland, San Antonio, Charlotte, Buffalo, Calgary, etc. List of Major League Baseball Players in Sandlot Sluggers 2013 Atlanta Braves - Jason Heyward (RF #22) Baltimore Orioles - J.J. Hardy (SS #2) Chicago Cubs - Darwin Barney (2B #15), Ryne Sandberg (2B #23) Chicago White Sox - Jake Peavy (P #44) Colorado Rockies - Carlos Gonzalez (OF #5) Detroit Tigers - Prince Fielder (1B #28) Houston Astros - Jeff Bagwell (1B #5) Kansas City Royals - Alex Gordon (LF #4) Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim - Mike Trout (OF #27) Los Angeles Dodgers - Matt Kemp (CF #27) Milwaukee Brewers - Ryan Braun (LF #8) New York Mets - Mike Piazza (C #31), Johan Santana (P #57) New York Yankees - Robinson Cano (2B #24), Derek Jeter (SS #2), Mark Teixeira (1B #25) Oakland Athletics - Jason Giambi (1B #16),' '''Josh Reddick (RF #16) Philadelphia Phillies - Jimmy Rollins (SS #11) Pittsburgh Pirates - Andrew McCutchen (CF #22) San Diego Padres - Chase Headley (3B #7) San Francisco Giants - Tim Lincecum (P #55) Seattle Mariners - Brendan Ryan (SS #26) St. Louis Cardinals - Yadier Molina (C #4) Tampa Bay Rays - Evan Longoria (3B #3) Texas Rangers - Adrian Beltre (3B #29), ''Josh Hamilton (CF #32) Toronto Blue Jays - Mark Buehrle (P #56) List of National Football League Players in Gridiron Rush 2014 Atlanta Falcons - Steve Bartkowski (QB #10), Matt Ryan (QB #2) Baltimore Ravens - Anquan Boldin (WR #81), Joe Flacco (QB #5), Ray Lewis (ILB #52), LaDarius Webb (CB #21) Buffalo Bills - Jim Kelly (QB #12) Carolina Panthers - Cam Newton (QB #1) Chicago Bears - Jim McMahon (QB #9), Walter Payton (RB #34) Cincinnati Bengals - Anthony Munoz (LT #78) Cleveland Browns - Jim Brown (RB #32), Phil Dawson (K #4), Joe Haden (CB #23) Denver Broncos - John Elway (QB #7), Peyton Manning (QB #18) Detroit Lions - Calvin Johnson (WR #81), Matthew Stafford (QB #9), Barry Sanders (HB #20), Ndamukong Suh (DT #90) Green Bay Packers - Brett Favre (QB #4), Aaron Rodgers (QB #12) Jacksonville Jaguars - Dawan Landry (S #26) Kansas City Chiefs - Matt Cassel (QB #7) Miami Dolphins - Dan Marino (QB #13) New England Patriots - Drew Bledsoe (QB #11), Tom Brady (QB #12) New Orleans Saints - Drew Brees (QB #9) New York Giants - Victor Cruz (WR #80), Eli Manning (QB #10), Phil Simms (QB #11) New York Jets - Santonio Holmes (WR #10), LaRon Landry (FS #30), Mark Sanchez (QB #6) Oakland Raiders - Ken Stabler (QB #12) Philadelphia Eagles - Randall Cunningham (QB #12), Michael Vick (QB #7) Pittsburgh Steelers - Terry Bradshaw (QB #12), Franco Harris (RB #32), Rashad Mendenhall (RB #34), Lynn Swann (WR #88) San Diego Chargers - Quentin Jammer (CB #23) Seattle Seahawks - Marshawn Lynch (RB #24) Tampa Bay Buccaneers - Lee Roy Selmon (DE #63) Washington Redskins - Pierre Garcon (WR #88), Robert Griffin III (QB #10), John Riggins (RB #44) Note: Legends are In Bold, Free Agents in Italics Category:Fan Pages